fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гажил Рэдфокс
и в " "}} |race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Красные |hair=Черные |blood type= |affiliation=Хвост Феи |previous affiliation= (Шпион) |mark location=Левое Плечо |occupation=Маг |previous occupation=Маг S-класса Капитан Отряда по ЗаключениюFairy Tail Манга: Глава 426, Стр. 19-20 |team= |previous team=Команда Тенрю Команда Хвост Феи B Команда Хвост Феи |partner=Пантерлили |previous partner=Леви МакГарден |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи (Раньше) Второе здание Хвоста Феи (Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives=Металликана (Приёмный Отец; Умер)Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 66, Стр. 10 |counterpart=Гажил (Эдолас) |magic=Магия Железного Убийцы Драконов Режим Дракона Стальной Тени |manga debut=Глава 47 |anime debut=Эпизод 21 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice=Wataru Hatano |image gallery=yes }} Гажил Рэдфокс - является Железным Убийцей Драконов, бывший член гильдии Хвост ФеиFairy Tail Манга: Глава 103, Стр. 9-10 и бывший Маг S-класса гильдии Фантом Лорд.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 47, Стр. 15 Внешность thumb|left|200px|Внешность Гажила в Х791 году Гажил высокий и мускулистый молодой человек с длинными колючими черными волосами, которые обычно зачесаны назад, открывая лоб. У него красные глаза (первоначально изображались как зеленые) с узкими темными зрачками и никаких видимых бровей. Большую часть его обнаженного тела покрывает множество круглых шипов. Наиболее заметные шипы на его лице: по три над каждым глазом (своего рода замена бровям), по три с каждой стороны носа и два на подбородке, чуть ниже рта. Его уши украшены двумя наборами из пяти серьги в каждом. Кроме того, металлические шипы, такие же как и на лице, есть и на каждой руке, одна из которых (правая) покрыта шрамами. thumb|left|200px|Знак Fairy Tail Гажила Как член бывшей гильдии Фантом Лорд, он носит знак гильдии в верхней части правой руки. После присоединения к Хвосту феи, его черная метка поменялась на знак Хвоста феи, который расположен на левой руке, чуть ниже плеча. Будучи Убийцей драконов, его клыки явно острее, чем обычные. Обычная одежда Гажила состоит из рваной черной туники без рукавов с шипами по краям, шипованного пояса вокруг талии, светлых свободных штанов, шипованных черных ботинок, и пары шипованных коричневых перчаток в паре с аналогичными шипованными браслетами. Он также носит отличительное крыло из черных перьев, как украшение, выступающее над его правым плечом. Личность До вступления в "Хвост Феи" Гажил был холодным и апатичным и никогда не колебался. Он мог ударить собственного союзника, если был чем-то раздражен. Но после того, как его принимают в "Хвост Феи", он начинает меняться в лучшую сторону. Вначале он не хочет заводить друзей, но после случая с Леви, которую он защитил от Лаксуса, он показывает, что хочет подружиться с другими членами гильдии, и у него появляется чувство товарищества. Хоть Гажил и стал добрее, он все равно остался вспыльчивым. Это заметно, когда он препирается с Нацу из-за всяких мелочей. Он постоянно ищет острых ощущений во время боя и постоянно разочарован, когда не может сразиться с сильным противником, что заметно во время экзамена на звание волшебника S-класса. Несмотря на свой холодный характер Гажил имеет чувство юмора, что заметно, когда он увидел Мираджейн, превратившую свое лицо в его. С другой стороны, он может выглядеть глупо. Например, когда он осознал, что он единственный убийца драконов первого поколения без иксида, он начинает отчаянно искать кота среди дворовых голодающих котов, но так и не находит. Вскоре в Эдоласе во время сражения с Лили он понимает, что он ему подходит как партнер, и хочет, чтобы он присоединился к нему. Когда он вернулся на Землю, он заплакал от радости, увидев Лили в гильдии. Это лишний раз доказывает, что Гажил очень эмоциональный и чувствительный, но хорошо это скрывает. Гажил любит играть на гитаре и петь довольно странные песни в стиле, похожем на джаз, но получается это у него очень фальшиво. На магических играх обнаруживается, что Гажил страдает морской болезнью так же, как и остальные убийцы драконов. История С детства Гажил воспитывался у Дракона Металликана, который принял Гажила, как сына и обучил его Магии Железного Убийцы Драконов. Но 7 июля Х777 года Металликана исчезает, как и все остальные Драконы, оставив Гажила одного. После этого, в какой-то промежуток времени, Гажил присоединился к гильдии Фантом Лорд. Во время своего пребывания в Фантом Лорде, Гажил успел получить звание Мага S-класса, а также познакомился с Роугом Чени, известным как Райос, который стал для Гажила заклятым младшим братом. Арки Фантом Лорд Первоначально у него было задание найти Люси и привести её в гильдию. Он так же напал на Леви и её друзей и прибил их к дереву. Феи против Фей Дафна Эдолас Остров Тенрю X791 Год thumb|left|Возвращение Команды Тенрю Гажил, вместе с остальной Командой Тенрю, приходит в сознанием на Острове Тенрю, где их обнаруживают Биска, Альзак, Джет, Дрой, Макс и Уоррен, которые обнаружили остров спустя 7 лет по наводке членов Синего Пегаса. Перед тем, как отплыть с острова, показывается Мавис Вермилион, которая той, кто спасла всю команду от Акнологии. Позже, Гажил и остальные возвращаются в гильдию, где вместе с Нацу, Эрзой и Греем, избивает членов гильдии Сумрачного Людоеда, которые угрожали Ромео, после чего, Макао, Ромео и остальные члены гильдии, в слезах кричат :"Добро пожаловать домой". Ключ Звёздного Неба Великие Магические Игры Деревня Солнца Как только гильдия переселяется в новое здание, Гажил вместе с Пантерлили, а также в сопровождении Джета и Дроя, отправился на задание. Гажил был показан, когда высказывал недовольство по поводу того, что Джет и Дрой были схвачены врагами. Тартарос Магия и Способности Магия Железного Убийцы Драконов (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Gajeel was taught how to use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by Metalicana, The Iron Dragon. As its name implies, Gajeel's particular Dragon Slayer Magic deals with the manipulation of iron. Gajeel eats iron to regain his own strength, and his teeth and jaw muscles are powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease, even allowing him to eat the Magic-canceling metal of the Dorma Anim. Gajeel's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods, as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arms into blunt, metallic weapons, which he can do at will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 15-17 Additionally, Gajeel may turn his iron into steel if he somehow becomes able to absorb trace amounts of carbon; said process is still toxic and harmful to his body as it would be to others, but the addition of the natural element changes the composition of his spells, allowing him to deal enhanced damage and/or break through defenses that his iron could not.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 397, Pages 19-21 thumb|right|200px|Iron Dragon's Roar *'Рёв Железного Дракона' (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's exclusive, metal-based Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Gajeel shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, shredding the opponents' body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 15-16 *'Копье Железного Дракона: Дрова Демона' (鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin): Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 14 In the anime, the attack is sometimes portrayed with Gajeel instead extending one arm towards his target's direction, with his fingers outstretched, and then summoning his Magic Seal in front of him, from which the spears are fired.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 27 *'Чешуя Железного Дракона' (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko): Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) in steel scales, dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities. When punching and kicking while covered in these scales, Gajeel is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. When confronted with Natsu Dragneel's flames, the resulting clash generated a powerful shock wave which heavily damaged the area surrounding the two of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 4-5 These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron, as shown when Pantherlily's Bustermarm Sword wasn't able to cut through them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 10-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 7-8 thumb|right|200px|Iron Dragon's Club *'Столб Железного Дракона' (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple, smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 5-6 The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body: several of these clubs, enlarged to gargantuan size, were the main cause of the original Fairy Tail Building's destruction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 18-19 Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Iron Dragon's Sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 7-8 *'Меч Железного Дракона' (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade, similarly to Iron Dragon's Club, but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Page 8 and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Page 14 The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 17 In the anime, the sword also functions as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. :*'Меч Стального Дракона' (鋼竜剣 Kōryūken): An enhanced version of Iron Dragon's Sword, only performable after Gajeel has absorbed carbon and turned his iron body into steel. Much like the original spell, he turns his hand into a long sword, this time made of steel, and slashes at his target; this spell can break through defenses that Iron Dragon's Sword cannot, such as Torafusa's hardened skin. *'Кунаи Железного Дракона': Gajeel creates small, kunai-esque knives that can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 11 (Unnamed) *'Сдержанность Железного Дракона': Gajeel is capable of creating iron restraints to immobilize his opponents by attaching them to surfaces. These restraints consist of a flat part with a hole, meant to immobilize the victim's limb, and come with some bolts, which secure the flat parts, and thus the victim, to the chosen surface. Both the restraints and the bolts come in different sizes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 21 (Unnamed) *'Лезвие Ног Железного Дракона': Gajeel sprouts a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of his feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, he's capable of remaining suspended and to move around as if he were walking normally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 11 (Unnamed) *'Жесткий Кулак Железного Дракона' (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): Gajeel punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power. *'Молот Железного Дракона': Gajeel turns one or both of his hands into cylindrical iron hammers and beats his target with them. The spell was strong enough to send a giant monster flyingFairy Tail Anime: Episode 101 and while enhanced with Arms, the spell had an effect, if a minor one, on Dorma Anim.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 91 (Unnamed) *'Секрет Убийц Драконов' (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): :*'Карма Демона: Железный Меч Бога' (業魔・鉄神剣 Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken): Seemingly one of his most, if not the most powerful spell in Gajeel's possession, being acknowledged as one of the Secret Arts attainable by the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 13-15 :*'Карма Демона: Железная Спираль' (業魔鉄螺線形 Gōma Tetsu Rasen): Seemingly his second ultimate move, Gajeel transforms his legs into a giant drill, which rotates at high speed, heavily damaging and piercing through whatever it strikes. He used this spell to destroy the Dragonoid's core and to free Natsu from his imprisonment. Although it did what it was intended to do, Gajeel stated that he still had a long way to go, since he "planned" to destroy the whole Dragonoid, along with Natsu. Режим Дракона Стальной Тени (モード鉄影竜 Mōdo Tetsueiryū): After eating Rogue Cheney's shadows, Gajeel gained the ability to use his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with shadows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 21-24 Gajeel can, also, turn his body into a shadow, granting him intangibility.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 3 Furthermore, as a shadow, Gajeel is unimpeded by things that would otherwise slow him down, such as being in a large body of water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 10 :*'Рёв Дракона Стальной Тени' (鉄影竜の咆哮 Tetsueiryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's alternate, shadow-enhanced version of his Iron Dragon's Roar. Gajeel quickly gathers and releases a large amount of iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that can be seen throughout an area at least the size of Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 7-10 :*'Булава Дракона Стальной Тени': Gajeel attacks his target with a shadow-cloaked Iron Dragon's Club. The damage dealt is increased by the addition of the swirling shadows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 18 (Unnamed) Мастер Рукопашного Боя: In battle, aside from his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Gajeel is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so. His style is a brutal one; consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts, complemented by his high physical ability, with his strength making his blows highly damaging, and his speed allowing him to land them in extremely fast succession. When employed alongside his Iron Dragon's Scales, his unarmed blows become far deadlier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 5-10 During his battle with Pantherlily, he was shown able to engage in midair confrontations, reaching the flying Exceed with a leap and then bombarding him with a barrage of punches,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Page 11 and his clash with Rogue Cheney during the Grand Magic Games proved him able to block and even counter-attack assaults from behind without the need to turn his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 24-27 Enhanced Durability: Even without his Dragon Slayer abilities, Gajeel has consistently proven himself to be a very resilient man: when he was confronted by Shadow Gear after joining Fairy Tail, he was able to shrug off the combined attacks from Jet and Droy without retaliation and only resorted to covering his body in his metal scales to protect Levy from Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 24Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 41 Also, during his battle with Laxus, he took an attack which would have, otherwise, killed Natsu and remained conscious. During his time in Edolas, Gajeel used his metal scales to fight Faust's mechanical Dragon, where he took extremely powerful hits and continued to fight. Enhanced Strength: Gajeel has shown, on different occasions to be quite strong: during his time under Jose Porla, while he was tormenting the captured Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel casually headbutted a fellow Phantom Lord member with enough force to crack the stone floor the man crashed upon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 12 His physical might is enough for him to clash with Natsu on even terms, to block and shatter Pantherlily's gargantuan Bustermarm Sword, and to pin down and hold still the gigantic Dorma Anim all by himself, allowing Natsu to finish it off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Page 19 He's also capable of performing very high leaps, as shown from him reaching Pantherlily, who was floating in midair because of his Aera, from the ground, which was located several meters below him. Furthermore, he was capable of delivering several powerful blows to Rogue Cheney while blocking his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic bare-handed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 7-25 Enhanced Smell: Gajeel has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He uses this for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape his nose, best seen when he tracked down Lucy, who had escaped from Jose's imprisonment. It is also heavily implied that Gajeel used this skill to track down Levy, who ran away from him during the S-Class Trials out of frustration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 18-19 Enhanced Speed: Gajeel's overall speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to intercept attacks like Laxus' Lightning BoltsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 21-24 and reach Levy in time to save her from an ambush consisting of two Grimoire Heart Mages. Снаряжение Искусственные Ключи: *'Celestial Spirit Banishment Key '(former): Banishes the Twins, Gemini.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 Появление в других СМИ Омаке Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Welcome to Fairy Fountain Happy in Boots Whose Clothes are These? Fairies' Penalty Game Welcome Back, Frosch 413 Days OVA Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Видео Игры Fairy Tail Portable Guild Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Интересные Факты thumb|Глаза Гажила в 8 томе (слева) и в 13 томе (справа). *Цвет глаз Гажила изначально был зеленым,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 8, Cover но позже был изменен на красный.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 13, Cover *Когда Гажил впервые появился в качестве члена Хвоста Феи, его знак гильдии не была показана на левой руке,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 9 но появилась позже. *По словам Грея, Гажил очень хороший автор песен, однако, его навыки пения и умение играть на музыкальных инструментах очень скудны. *Рёв Железного Дракона Гажила, показанный в первый раз, сильно отличается в аниме. В манге, вихрь пронизан осколками металла. В аниме, Рёв Железного Дракона Гажила выглядела так же, как и у Нацу, только с сероватым оттенком. Позже, в аниме, Рёв Гажила, был изображен также, как в манге, с таким же серо-голубым цветом. *В 16-ом томе Ограниченного Издания: Интервью с Волшебником было выявлено, что Гажил считает, что Хвост Феи не имеет хороших качеств. Гажил не имеет мечты кем-то стать в будущем. Он не имеет хороших отношений с кем-то из гильдии. Самая трудной работой для него была личная просьба Макарова]. *Gajeel's name is derived from the Japanese word かじる (Kajiru), which means to bite, to gnaw, or to nibble. The "Ka" sound is changed to "Ga" sound because "ガジガジ" (Gaji Gaji) sounds like a person eating in Japanese standard.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Name Origins 2 *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 contestants in the X791 Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view, but from the viewpoint of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason, which explains why some stats are missing, or why others may be inaccurate. **According to Jason, during his participation in the X791 Grand Magic Games, Gajeel's stats are as follows:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *По словам Белно, Гажил очень напоминает ее покойного сына.. Цитаты *(К Жозе Порла) "Хорошо, раз они были побиты мусором, то это просто их делает мусором тоже."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 59, Стр. 6 *(К Нацу Драгнилу) ''"Не существует места для двоих драконов в небе."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 61, Стр. 20 *(К Хэппи) ''"Что за хлопотная гильдия. Когда мы вернёмся лучше купите мне металла чтобы я мог его сьесть.''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 181, Стр. 11 *(К Нацу Драгнилу) ''"Но при молнии в небе ты не полетишь."Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 123, Стр. 17 *(К Пантерлили) "Я сделаю этого парня своим котом!"''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 188, Стр. 4 *(К Леви МакГарден) ''"Я сделаю тебя сильной."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 202, Стр. 13 *(К Леви МакГарден после спасения от Йомазу и Кавазу) ''"Трудно найти такую мелочь. Так что не уходи далеко больше от меня."''Fairy Tail Манга: Стр. 18-19 *(К Леви МакГарден) ''"Это не житейская ссора. Эта война, выходит за рамки твоего самого ужасного кошмара. Ты должна сообщить всем! Я могу и сам спокойно позаботить об этих ребятах!"''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 211, Стр. 17 *(К Кавазу и Йомазу) ''"Вы хотите войны... с Хвостом Феи? Я не такой... каким был в тот раз... Я заставлю вас почувствовать то же самое."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 211, Стр. 03-19 *(К Гуттману Кубрик) ''"Возможно я бы сдался если бы состоял в Призрачном Владыке, но у меня для тебя плохие новости, теперь я волшебник Хвоста Феи. Ты меня сильно покалечил, но мой дух так просто не сломить!"''Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 144 *(К "Тени") ''"Ты никогда не смотрел на меня. Я лучше других знаю что я, не тот кем бы стоило восхищаться. Вы меня боялись. Позволь мне тебе помочь вспомнить... этот страх!" *''(К ''Леви МакГарден) "Леви?! Что ты здесь делаешь?" Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Gajeel Redfox Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Убийцы Драконов Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Бывшие члены Фантом Лорд Категория:Бывшие члены Хвоста Ворона Категория:Бывшие Рунные Рыцари Категория:Бывшие члены Магического Совета Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь